Why America wears suits
by Cacow
Summary: America wonders why he bothers to wear suits. Slight UKUS. Don't ask about the rating


**Why America wears suits**

America hated wearing suits. Hated them with a passion. A passionate passion. He was almost as passionate in his hate of suits as he was in his _love _for burgers. Almost.

Nonetheless, he was a super power (read "Hero". Preferably one with a cape. And an unlimited supply of hamburgers...which he could shoot at the bad guy through a hamburger Gun. Yeah. But that would be a waste of hamburgers so then again, maybe not.). He could make it so that every meeting day was Casual Friday! Actually, that wasn't a half bad idea. It was an awesome idea. Like all of America's idea's were!

Halting in getting himself dressed, America ran over to the dresser, (which was old like lots of other things in England's house) and jotted down his idea in his note book.

_Casual Fridays_

And England said his speeches weren't well thought out.

America went back to dressing himself. Pulling on his shirt he eyes the two ties on the bed. _Mickey Mouse or Homer Simpson?,_ he questioned.

The was a knock at the door. An angry knock.

"Hurry up, you wanker! We're going to be late!" England mumbled and grumbled about stupid Americans showing up _unannounced _ and expecting house and home and _then _making you late for your meeting!

America grabbed his Mickey Mouse tie and fumbled to put it on. It didn't work.

"Hurry up, damnit! I'll leave with out you and you can walk in the bloody rain, git!" England paused in his rant to breath, pinching his nose.

"I can't get my tie on." America stated, lamely. It came out more whiney than intended. There were a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"I can't get my tie on." America made his voice as masculine as is possible whilst hinting that you need help getting your tie on.

England came into the room, sighing.

"I thought I'd taught you how to do ties properly already?" England asked, one of his impressive eyebrows raised in disbelief at the stupidity and forgetfulness of his ex-colony which seemed to over leap itself every single time they met.

"That was ages ago and it was really complicated!" America complained.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not doing it again so listen and watch carefully!" England took America's tie and proceeded to put it on the taller man, " So you wrap the thicker end around the smaller end like this, and then you push this one under and pull it over. Then you push it through...and adjust it..." America watched England but didn't really take any of it in. " And, viola! You're done. That's the easiest way to do a tie so even you should be able to remember."

"Right..." America didn't realize he had just been insulted as he was to busy noticing just how close he and England actually were.

Arthur smiled at his work and tilted his head. The smile the had graced his lips soon turned into a smirk and his emerald green eyes flashed in joy.

Alfred knew that look. Although, it usually came with a clouding of alcohol. He was about to put some space between them when Arthur grabbed his tie and pulled him down, closer, until they were nose to nose.

America could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat.

"A-arthur-"

He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips, which was dully removed.

"You know, Alfred," their faces were close enough that Alfred could feel Arthur's breath ghosting across his skin, " You look quite dashing in a tie."

They stayed like that for a few lingering seconds before Arthur pulled away, released the tie and sauntered out the room yelling a firm, "Now hurry up!" over his shoulder.

Alfred took a few moments to straighten up.

And then he remembered.

_That _was why he wore suits.

* * *

**_A/N Yes, England, we know all about your tie fetish~! Not only is this a fan fiction of Hetalia but it's a fiction of a fan art on dA by _**Kittymariah.

**_ If you want to see just go to my profile and there be a link! __But remember this is my fan fic to him~! Not the other way round. _**

**_ I'm so sorry! I said I wouldn't and I did...Gah! The fail, in it's epic proportions, is there and I'm sorry! *hides in corner*_**

**_But I'd be glad to know what you think, so please review and tell me any thing you think could improve my writing. Please note that I am very open and willing to subject myself to constructive criticism. So critic away! XD That probably isn't right...ah well! Also there's a quote in there that I only noticed when re-reading it so all rights for that line go to the owners. Who ever owns Shakespeare's work... XD If anyone can find the quote and tell me which play it's from then leave it in a comment and the first person to get it can give a prompt and I'll give them a one-shot, unless the prompt is awesome, and it may continue. But only if you want to! You can guess and just say you don't want one. That's fine to!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, my first romance. Please feel free to R and R. Danke~!  
_**


End file.
